The Chaos Dragon Slayer
by Natsu.02
Summary: Natsu was raised by Acnologia. One day Acnologia vanished from Natsu's sight. After his disappearance, he decided to join a guild to become stronger. Rated T for safety... Sorry.. suck at summaries...
1. Acnologia

**PROLOUGE**

Acnologia was resting on a forest for a while, tired from flying and destroying small towns.

When Acnologia was resting, he heard small cries.

He started finding it and he saw a kid with pink hair and the kid was wearing black pants that were worn out.

"_Who are you? Where are your parents? _Acnologia rumbled.

"_My name is Natsu, my parents are dead. Natsu answered back to the dragon's question._

Acnologia thought that he could teach him dragon slaying magic, teach him how to read and write, and raise this kid.

Year X777

Natsu yawned just after he's waking up and got into where Acnologia and he were training.

"_Acnologia!" _

Natsu was wondering where he went.

He looked through where he could have been but did not find him.

Natsu cried while gripping his scarf that Acnologia gave him and with a determined look on his face, he thought to himself.

"_I will become stronger and find Acnologia."_

Natsu came back to where they were training and saw an obsidian necklace. He wore it and left.

* * *

**This is my first fan fiction and I will try to add some pairings.**

**And please review cause I don't know how I did with this.**


	2. Fairy Tail!

**Disclaimer:**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

**CHAPTER 1 **

"_I will become stronger and find Acnologia." Natsu said with determination in his eyes._

_**X779**_

"_**Town of Magnolia"**_

Natsu was walking out of another guild.

It has been 2 years since Acnologia vanished. So he decided to join a guild that could fit with him.

While he was walking, he stumbled upon a guild named Fairy Tail.

He walked inside to see if it was good, maybe just another rundown guild like the other guilds he entered.

When he opened the door, the first thing he saw was:

A redhead wearing an armor fighting a silver-haired girl using takeover magic, a guy wearing pants only, a girl in the counter knocked out, a girl drinking from a barrel, and the others are doing their daily business.

Then the girl on the counter woke up and said, _"Gray! Your clothes!" The girl shouted._

"_Huh! When did I lose it?" The boy named Gray questioned himself._

"_Hmm. This guild is rowdy. Maybe I should join this one and test it." Natsu thought to himself._

An old man was sitting down and saw a kid near the doors of the guild.

He walked in front of him and said: _"What are you doing here boy? Are you lost?" The old man said questioning the kid in front of the guild._

"_No. I want to join this guild if it's fine with you." _

"_Well its fine by me boy. What's your name?"_

"_Natsu.. Natsu Logia." Natsu answered back to the old man._

"_Well, my name is Makarov and I'm the master of this guild. Welcome to __**Fairy Tail.**__" The old man said happily._

After a while:

Natsu was asked by the girl that was knocked over to where he would want his guild mark to be put.

"_I want it to be here in my right shoulder."_

"_Okay!" The girl answered gleefully._

The man named Gray was talking with his friends on the other side of the guild but Natsu, with his super hearing heard what Gray said.

"_So there's a new member, huh."_

Then Natsu saw a small girl with silver hair, maybe Natsu was inches taller than her, saying:

"_Hi! Nice to meet you, my name is Lissana. What's yours?" Lissana said with a cute voice._

Natsu didn't care so he just shrugged it off.

"_Hey you new one, no one talks to my sister like that." A silver haired girl, the one who was fighting with the girl who was wearing an armor._

Natsu still not caring about what the girl said just sat down at one of the tables doing nothing.

Then Gray came and talked to Natsu.

"_Maybe he's just scared. I bet I'm stronger than him." Gray said with an intimidating voice_

Natsu was easily intimidated about what he said, punched him in the chin doing an uppercut.

Gray was sent flying and crashed in one of the tables.

Now the armored girl was angry about what happened.

The silver haired girl muttered under her breath. Ok. Now she angered Erza.

"_If it's a fight you want, then so be it." The girl with the armor named Erza said with a tone that was angry._

"_Oh no. He's done it. Now she will beat the crap out of him until only an inch of his life is left." Some of the guild members started betting on who's the winner._

_Then the fight started._

* * *

Okay a cliffy. But i think not.

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**Alice Harkey: OK! Thanks for the review about the details it helped me in adding some things since my first chapter was very short.**

**GoldenROseTanya: Yeah! The pairing will be a NaLu. And some of the pairings in FAIRY TAIL.**

**Tukiko: Natsu will be a loner because of his power. maybe in the future it will change. but in this chapter i think Natsu here is not a loner.. I dont know maybe because of how I made his dialouges... But yeah, he will be a loner.  
**

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW TO HELP ME IMPROVE THIS STORY.**


	3. The Chaos Magic

**Mark: Yay! There are reviews. Thanks for the reviews you made. I updated two chapters today cause there is no classes tomorrow.**

**Someone opens door...**

**Mavis: I got in! So in the future they will know that Natsu is Ma...**

**Mark: Ok! Got rid of the annoyance.. Lets start before she come backs...**

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Erza summoned two swords and attacked Natsu.

Natsu just dodged all attacks that she made that made Erza angrier and changed into another armor.

But Natsu always dodge it so she changed into her Purgatory Armor.

"HAAAAHHH! Prepare to die" Erza shouted angrily.

Natsu quickly escaped from the attack easily but when he saw Erza's sword smashing to the ground.

Some of the guild members saw what damage did Erza do to the guild. She smashed the tables,breaking the chairs, and destroying the guild.

There were two men across the room.

Gildarts was with Makarov standing and watching the battle.

"Should we stop them Master? I think they are destroying the guild hall." Gildarts, the man who's wearing a cape said to the guild master.

"No, just let them be. They'll sort this out after and I'm interested in what his magic is." Makarov interested in what Natsu's magic is.

_Back to the battle:_

Natsu earlier was getting hit but quickly escaped and that gave Erza hope that she can beat him.

"Are you scared from fighting that your only dodging my attacks?" Erza provoking him to fight with magic.

"Yeah!" Gray, Mirajane, the silver haired girl the same height to Erza, and some of the guild members agreed.

Natsu almost lost it but regained his self back and replied to what the others said.

"I just don't want to use it to you guys since I can fight you without magic."

At the end of that sentence, rage came to Erza and attacked Natsu head-on and when Natsu gripped the sword tightly, and escaped again.

"I guess it's time to get serious." Natsu said and taunted Erza.

Erza was panting hard but Natsu wasn't.

She prepared to attack again but this time Natsu was not dodging the attacks anymore.

Then Natsu used his magic.

A magic circle appeared with black outline and some blue spots and with a dragon's head symbol in front of Natsu.

Natsu roared, "Roar of the Chaos Dragon!"

Erza quickly dodged the attack but Natsu was fast and sidestepped Erza in the feet causing her to fall down and Natsu was going to do another attack to her when Gildarts carried him up to prevent Erza from getting hurt.

"Let me go!" I won't attack her anymore.

Erza was now at the wall sitting down, and breathing very hard.

They were shocked after what happened that Erza lost to him.

The Master asked about Natsu's power and asked.

"Who taught you that magic?" Curious about who taught the magic to him.

"My father.. Not my real father.. A dragon.." Natsu answered to Makarov's question.

"What's the name of the dragon, kid?"

"Acnologia."

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Please review because I want to know how you feel about it.

* * *

**Mavis: I'm back! I'm gonna tell you now what's gonna happen in the future...**

** It's gona be revealed that Natsu is... ( Someone at the back covered her mouth) hmph.. hmph... (struggling hard)..**

**Mark: Ok. Now that she's silenced we thank you for reading this story and... ( got interrupted)**

_**Door opens...**_

**Natsu and Gray: Yes were here!**

**Natsu: I was first Ice princess.**

**Gray: No! I was you Flame-brain.**

**( continuing argument )**

**Mark: Okay so thanks for reading! I'm gonna put an end to this two.**

**Mavis: (in a happy mood)**

**Chaos Dragon Roar!**


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

* * *

A little blonde girl was walking in the forest escaping from her house.

"My father is acting very cold to me. I hate it. I wish mother was alive." The blonde girl sobbed.

Then the blonde girl stopped and rested near a tree and sleep.

She has been running nonstop just to escape from her father's wrath.

* * *

A red dragon was flying in the sky trying to find a place to rest when he saw a forest.

He landed down and rested for a while.

He heard a girl with a cute voice crying near the forest and the dragon tried to find what/who it is.

When he got at the place where he heard the crying, he saw a blonde girl sleeping near a tree.

The red dragon tried waiting for the girl to wake up.

It has been 2 hours and the girl still did not wake up. The dragon was impatient so he called out to her.

"Hey kid, wake up!" The dragon's voice was loud that the birds flew away from the forest.

"Kyaa!" The blonde girl shrieked.

"What are you doing here? Where is your home?" The red dragon asked.

"I.. I escaped from my home. My father doesn't need me anymore now that mother died." The blonde girl almost broke into sobbing.

"What's your name?"

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfillia." The blonde girl answered to the dragon's question.

"Go back to your home." The dragon wanted to make her go away from him.

"No! HE doesn't need me anymore!" Lucy screamed to the dragon.

After countless times of argument, they agreed and Lucy lived with the dragon for a week because of his disappearance.

She learned that the dragon's name was Igneel, and he taught her Dragon Slaying Magic.

When Lucy got back to her home, the maids and workers in her house were deeply worried and once again her father scolded her.

Before she got home, she saw a guild named Fairy Tail and decided to join it when she got older.

* * *

**Next week will be the next update for this or maybe a little earlier.**

**THANKS FOR READING.**

**A short chapter...**


End file.
